This invention relates to golf cart club bag covers, more specifically, a golf cart club bag protection device having a folding canopy which allows other accessories, such as coolers and sand bottles, to be mounted underneath the device.
The use of golf carts has become commonplace in the game of golf. Golf carts have not only permitted golfers to get to the next hole quicker, but have also allowed golfers to bring along more items to the course to make the game more enjoyable, such as more clubs, tees, golfballs, beverages, sand bottles and the like. The golfers simply place the items in the back of the golf cart and drive the cart from hole to hole, enjoying the game of golf.
However, a perfect golfing day can quickly change into an imperfect day when inclement weather occurs. Although most golf carts have roofs which provide some shelter from rain for the players, all of the items in the back of the golf car are susceptible to being rained upon. The rain could not only damage the items in the back of the cart, but it could also ruin them altogether as well. This is especially unfortunate when the items ruined includes expensive golf clubs.
However, in order to protect these items, golf cart club bag protection devices have been created. Currently, there many golf cart club bag cover protection devices in use. However, major disadvantages to using the current devices is that they either must be attached to the golf cart roof, are difficult to use or impede the amount of storage space beneath the cover. In addition, many of the currently used cover devices require some sort of modification or alteration to the golf cart in order to secure the cover device to it. Not only is this difficult, but it could also affect the aesthetic appearance of the golf cart.
Thus, the need for a golf cart club bag protection device which has an easy to use folding canopy which allows other accessories to be mounted underneath the cover and does not require modification to the golf cart is needed.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
Patent No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue Date6,663,161TyrerDec. 16, 20036,663,162TyrerDec. 16, 20036,416,109Tyrer et al.Jul. 09, 20026,601,904WinklerAug. 05, 20036,547,312WinklerApr. 15, 20036,481,780Dolan et al.Nov. 19, 20026,227,217PetaMay 08, 20014,830,037HeldMay 16, 19896,220,647WinklerApr. 24, 2001208,564BowersOct. 01, 18785,069,481StrangeDec. 03, 19916,227,603BrockMay 08, 20016,076,206CelayaJun. 20, 20005,688,018SimpsonNov. 18, 19976,216,714TuckerApr. 17, 20016,689,579SartoriSep. 21, 19546,007,134WestonDec. 28, 1999
Although the above patents teach various types of golf cart club bag protection devices, none teach a golf cart club bag protection device designed to have a folding canopy which allows other accessories, such as coolers and sand bottles, to be mounted underneath the cover.